


Merely by the Whisper of my Name

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's thoughts of when the beast he has in him is unleashed.  From the episode And the Children Shall Lead. The turbolift scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely by the Whisper of my Name

  


I am alone, alone. I am losing command.  
  
  
  
The ship is moving on and on. I am so alone.  
  
  
  
I can't hold on to anything. I've lost the Enterpise.  
  
  
  
I am like this ship, a projectile thrust forward with no destination in mind.  
  
  
  
I can't feel myself. I am numb. So frightened. What will they think of me?  
  
  
  
I can't let them see me like this.  
  
  
  
No one can see me like this.  
  
  
  
Nothing to hold on too.  
  
  
  
No one to catch me if I fall.  
  
  
  
"Captain."  
  
  
  
"Spock."  
  
  
  
"Jim."  
  
  
  
A voice from the darkness of my mind calls for me.  
  
  
  
It's always been you hasn't it.  
  
  
  
Only you can see me so vulnerable.  
  
  
  
I should have known.  
  
  
  
Like a rubber band pulled so tight I come back to me.  
  
  
  
I am myself, whole.  
  
  
  
I get to see you, to look at you for the very first time.  
  
  
  
So close we are, so very close.  
  
  
  
I can see in your eyes that you understand.  
  
  
  
I wish we had more time.  
  
  
  
You are so beautiful.  
  
  
  
I wish I could hold you near me.  
  
  
  
But we can't. It isn't a good time now.  
  
  
  
We both have our duties and obligations.  
  
  
  
I am well now. The beast inside of me is gone for now.  
  
  
  
You have done this.  
  
  
  
I am home.  
  
  
  
No longer feel the shame.  
  
  
  
Merely by the whisper of my name.


End file.
